Burn Notice
by Sunnykisses
Summary: Planet Bliss is a place where dreams and reality meeet. The lonely Doctor finds himself resident,and everyone he has ever missed has come back.It's perfect,but is it more hell than heaven? 10/Rose, Jackie/Pete, Martha/Mickey and Donna/Jack/Ianto Re-edit
1. Best Idea in Months

**Burn Notice**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**Chapter one**

* * *

**Hello! I'm re-editing this story. **

**I've made some changes and updates I would like to share with you so you don't get confused, thanks for reading!**

**Martha isn't married to Tom.**

**There is only one Doctor (meaning no 10.5/alt. 10).**

**Rose is in the parallel world, but is living with the Tyler's and the trio hasn't seen Mickey since he left in _The Age of Steel._**

**The Doctor hasn't seen any of the other characters in months.**

**Donna has left the Doctor to take care of her sick grandfather. She is not part Time-Lord and has her memory.**

**Jackie is not pregnant.**

**Pairings:** **Jackie/Pete, Martha/Mickey, Rose/10, Donna/Jack/Ianto**

* * *

_The Doctor couldn't come to any other conclusion. _

_Any person he had ever known had either left him, died, or was living in a parallel world. It was as simple as that. _

_He was alone again. _

_He couldn't do this; he needed to see her face, just once. _

_He needed Rose Tyler._

He sighed, looking up at the vast console room of the TARDIS. His home. His house once belonged to others, besides him, and the Doctor could still smell their scents, if he tried. For God's sake, sometimes he even missed Jack, or worse, _Jackie._

The Doctor looked towards his bedroom; not once had any of his companions spent the night with him, not even Rose Tyler, although he had wished and dreamt of it even when she was long gone. He wondered if she ever caught up with Mickey, and if they had dated again, or stayed friends. Mostly, the Doctor wondered if she remembered him.

Mickey, Jackie and Pete would take care of her, which he knew. She would be safe with those three around her. She would have good moral and physical support. Maybe, the Doctor needed that support, too.

He flicked some random buttons on the TARDIS, remembering when Rose had done the same. An idea had suddenly come to mind, maybe his best one in months. He would bring them back. Everyone would see each other again.

"Brilliant!" he cried, mentally patting himself on the back. "Planet Bliss!" he jumped up and down in excitement. "Donna! Did you hear that? Planet Bliss! A combination of dreams and reality to form a universal _Cloud Nine!_ Donna?" he looked around for the witty ginger, but came up empty handed. Donna had left three weeks ago, to care for her feeble grandfather. The Doctor pushed the thought aside, setting his coordinates to Planet Bliss, excitement pulsing through his two hearts.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and onto Planet Bliss. Instantly, he was overcome with contentment, something he hadn't felt in a while. He walked forward onto the clouds, towards the massive building. The sky was pale pink and the castle was the only thing inhabiting the planet.

Good thing it was a large castle.

The Doctor looked at the growing flowers and the peacefulness of it all and smiled, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets as he strolled to the drawbridge.

The Doctor stood in front of the huge entrance and knocked on the door twice. "Hello? Anyone there?" he asked.

"Name your species," a voice came through from the other end.

"Time Lord," the Doctor answered softly. Sometimes he didn't feel like one. The door opened at once. There stood three Ood.

"Oi!" the Doctor jumped back, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and searching their eyes, but finding no trace of red.

"Hello, Doctor," they said, their communicators lighting up.

"Right. Erm, hello there." the Doctor said sheepishly, placing his screwdriver back in his pocket.

"Welcome, Doctor, to Planet Bliss." the first Ood said.

"How'd you know my name?" The Doctor inquired.

"We know everyone's name, Doctor."

"Of course," the Doctor muttered. "So, have any rooms for a lonely old Time Lord like me?"

"Oh yes, Doctor. We have one just for you, Doctor." the third answered. The Doctor nodded. As he walked towards the white, bare, walls in the castle, they changed into what the TARDIS's walls look like, what the TARDIS's furniture was. The walls seemed to be displaying what _he_ was thinking.

"Alright, hold on," the Doctor said suddenly, walking over to the wall.

"Yes, Doctor." the Ood replied in unison. The Doctor walked over to the wall, reaching out a hand, touching it cautiously. _It is real!_

"Brilliant," the Doctor muttered. "Ood, how do you do that?" he turned to the slaves.

"This castle transfers your thoughts onto the decor for _added_ pleasure, Doctor." the first Ood answered brightly.

"The same applies to the rooms and its furniture, Doctor." the second added.

"Hmm," the Doctor said, running a hand across the smooth wall.

"Shall we continue, Doctor?"

"Yeah, sure, carry on." the Doctor started to follow the Ood again into a room labeled 'Time Lord'. The third Ood took out a key ring and began filing through them for the right one.

"Do you have rooms for every species, Ood?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, Doctor. And we have many rooms for the humans, Doctor." the third Ood opened the door to the Time Lord room. "Enjoy your stay, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded his thanks at them. He watched the Ood march away. They were born to serve, that's all they did. They were too innocent to be evil. The Doctor shrugged and walked into his room.

The TARDIS was already inside, placed at the corner of the white room. The carpet was plush and the walls were bare. There was a large sectional in the middle of the room and many doorways past it. The Doctor pondered this before he opened the TARDIS. He was shocked to find he could not go inside, there _was_ no inside!

"What? _What?"_ he cried as a he stared a black hole swirling from inside the TARDIS. He leaned in a little closer. "Is someone in there?" he called. He placed his reading glasses on his nose and squinted into the black.

_"Mickey?"_

* * *

_30 minutes before..._

"Rickey..." Mickey's grandmother lifted up her weak hand, her only sense of sight, feeling Mickey's smooth cheek.

"Mickey, Gran, call me Mickey." he repeated desperately, balancing her fallen figure with one strong hand and taking her weak hand with his other, enclosing it in his.

She chuckled. "Why you insist to be called that time and time again I will never know." she coughed, her body retching. Mickey forced a smile.

"What happened, Gran?" he asked her, his eyes full of worry. After all, she was basically his only family left. She tried to move but he told her not to.

"Well, I fell down..." she coughed again and gestured towards the stairs. Mickey gave out a little heart-broken chuckle and his eyes filled up with tears.

"Gran, I told you to be _careful_, I should have fixed that carpet-"

"Well, you didn't, eh, Mickey?" she slapped his arm. "Stop fretting." Mickey flinched although he felt nothing.

"Let's take you to your room," he suggested, lifting her up and taking her to her bed, cradling her frail form against his strong, youthful one. He set her down gently.

"Look at this, when you were little I cradled you, you were so tiny. Now look, you're the one holding me." she observed. "Take off my glasses, Mickey, would you?"

Mickey tried to breath in, tears running down his face, his voice choking up. He slowly removed the black spectacles that had plagued her face for years. He set them down on the chestnut nightstand that only housed an old, broken lamp and a mug filled with God knows what.

"Now," her breathing had become labored. She was willing herself to die, while Mickey was willing her to live. "I can see you with my...own eyes." she reached out with her hands and grasped Mickey's back as hard as she could until Mickey lay down next to her."Mickey, someday you're going to find that girl, you will. And you treat her like you treat me, with love, affection...gratitude. Don't take anything for granted."

"Yes, I will, Gran. You're okay, you're fine." he stroked her cheek but she slapped him again. "Mickey, I'm not fine...I love you." she said the last words slowly and closed her eyes for the final time. "Remember that," she breathed her last breath and her hands that were enclosed with Mickey's weakened, her mouth hung open, the life gone. Mickey realized it was over. He bowed his head and tried to suppress the tears pouring from him, he let out shaky breaths; he was alone now.

He had no family.

In a fit of anger, Mickey punched the pillow, burying his face in it.

"Oi! Get up, Mickey! _C'mon!_ Cybermen!" Jake yelled running in and shaking him up. Mickey looked at Jake, his face still full of tears and nodded. It was his duty, after all. Jake looked down at Mickey's grandmother. He seemed to realize what had happened. He looked sympathetic.

"Let's just go." Mickey insisted, not looking back as he and Jake left the house.

As soon as Mickey closed the door, Cybermen surrounded them. The two men began shooting at random, yelling things to each other and checking behind each other's backs. The Cybermen had better guns and their lasers would kill instantly. They were fighting in the middle of the night, the only light from the lasers of the Mickey's late grandmother's house.

Jake turned to Mickey and they cracked smiles at each other as the Cybermen faltered, a sight they loved seeing. Jake's guard had momentarily fallen and a deafening laser beam shot out. Jake screamed, falling to the ground, dead. Mickey looked down, his mouth hung open, yelling Jake's name, screaming, it was like a daze.

Jake was dead.

The Cybermen closed in on Mickey. Before he could shoot, he vanished, smoke outlining where his body has been.

* * *

**In the next chapter Mickey will arrive and so will everyone else!**


	2. Reunion

**Burn Notice**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**Chapter two**

**(Re-edit)**

**I have to say that lemons will be later because the characters have to get settled in! In this chapter all the characters come to Planet Bliss. Mickey isn't ready to talk about the deaths he just witnessed, and the Doctor is aroused!**

* * *

The Doctor defensively stepped back from the TARDIS as Mickey flew out, landing face first into the sectional. Completely in shock, the Doctor's head flipped back and forth from Mickey and the TARDIS. Meanwhile, Mickey got up slowly and looked around.

"MicketyMcMickey!" the Doctor cried, hugging his shocked friend. Mickey pulled away from the hug after a while, tears still visible on his face. "Something wrong?" the Doctor inquired, raising one eyebrow.

"Later, boss. How did I get here?" Mickey asked, angrily wiping the tears from his face.

"Well, I don't know...exactly. My TARDIS seems to be a black hole of some sorts..."

The Doctor and Mickey inched their ways up towards the TARDIS again. The Doctor was ahead of Mickey, whom was still regaining balance. There was a terrible scream and a woman clad in black flew out, straight into Mickey's arms. The force knocked Mickey and Martha onto the floor with a _thud_. The Doctor's jaw dropped and he rushed over to Martha, helping her up.

"Sorry, sorry," she kept saying to Mickey, a blush placed on her mahogany cheeks. Mickey looked flushed as well as he stared at Martha, willing himself to respond.

"No problem," he finally said.

"Sorry, but, are you crying?" she asked him, worried. Mickey looked away from Martha. The Doctor took that as his cue.

"Martha Jones!" he enthusiastically picked her up off her feet, engulfing her in a bear hug. Martha flushed as she was set down, lingering at his touch.

"Is this...Planet Bliss?" she asked the Doctor.

"Oh yes!" he beamed at her. "It's fantastic!"

"But, how?" she asked, looking at the two men.

"We don't know that...exactly." Mickey put in and shrugged. Martha stared at Mickey a little longer then she should, wanting to wipe the tears of his face.

Another scream could be heard from inside the TARDIS and Martha tore herself away long enough to look.

The Doctor opened the doors. "Rose?" he predicted hopefully. Out came the familiar face of Pete Tyler.

"Of course," Peter grumbled when he saw the Doctor before he snapped around and caught his wife, who was still screaming bloody murder. Pete placed a gentle hand over her mouth and she finally stopped.

"Oi! What is this place?" Jackie demanded, looking at the Doctor like she had seen him yesterday.

"This, dear Jackie, is Planet Bliss!" he explained. Then, he turned to Pete. "How's Pete's world?" he asked, laughing slightly at the name he made up. Pete sighed in response.

"Not well, I'm afraid." he looked at Mickey. "I heard about-" Pete's voice was cut off by Donna, who had come out of the TARDIS with alarming speed.

_"Doctor!"_ she screamed at him in anger. "You put me through that bloody hell of a machine?"

"Well-"

Donna punched the Doctor in the face. "Oi!" the Doctor rubbed his cheek, cringing.

"There's more of that, Space Man!" she spat at him.

"Well, I do love feisty women." Captain Jack Harkness observed from the TARDIS's entrance. Donna quickly turned around, a witty comment on the tip of her tongue but was cut short by the handsomeness of the smiling man.

"Captain," the Doctor cut in, taking a step in front of his best friend protectively.

"Doctor," Jack held out his hand and the Doctor shook it.

"You don't look as dazed as the others."

"Yeah, well, I've been here before. Although, I _did_ run into someone on my way here..." he winked at the Doctor as he put his hand into the TARDIS and pulled out a certain blond that sent the Doctor into immediate arousal.

Rose Tyler.

She had on less makeup than the Doctor remembered, baring her natural beauty. She would be twenty years old or so by now. He stepped closer to his love, who was feeling dizzy. She shook her head when she finally saw the Doctor.

"But," she looked at Jack, confused. He just nodded at her, smiling. Rose moved towards the Doctor, her mouth slightly agape.

"All this time, and you haven't changed your clothes once." She eventually said, reaching out and touching the crisp fabric of his jacket. The Doctor's hand found hers and held it tight.

"Nope," he said, chuckling, pulling her into a hug. Rose buried herself into his form, her head fitting perfectly into the dip below his shoulder. The Doctor lifted her off her feet, loving the feeling of her body on his, even if only for a hug. They broke apart slowly, not wanting to let go.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Planet Bliss," the Doctor told her softly. Eyes glistening. "Cloud Nine, if that's what you wanna call it."

Mickey had been standing behind Martha the whole time, and he stepped forward. "Rose," he tapped her shoulder.

Rose looked at Mickey. "Where have _you_ been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Yeah, you're like my son and the whole time we've been in that parallel world, we haven't seen you once! Too busy with Jake and your Gran for us, yeah?" Jackie stepped in.

"Jacks..." Pete warned.

"Oi! What's the matter? It's true!" Jackie protested. Mickey shook his head at Pete.

"Alright, what's going on with Mickey Mouse?" Jack's American accent broke through the silence.

"Not now, Captain Cheesecake." Mickey answered, almost smiling. Jack looked at the Doctor, who stepped in.

"Right, Mickey doesn't want to talk about. Great. Conversation over. Well, Donna, would you like to sit down?"


	3. Planet Bliss

**Burn Notice**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**Chapter three**

**Hello again! If you've made it this far, you're one step closer to the lemons! In this chapter you will learn what Planet Bliss is, and afterwards Donna has a few things to say to Rose!**

**Re-edit**

* * *

"Yes, yes, alright! Introductions!" the Doctor exclaimed once everyone had settled.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I work for Torchwood, and this is Ianto." Jack said brightly, showing the women pictures of the tea boy. Donna rolled her eyes.

The Doctor shook his head. "You could just say your name..."

"I'm Doctor Martha Jones. I work for UNIT. Um, that's about it." Martha shrugged casually.

"I'm Mickey Smith. Um, defender of the parallel world." he said proudly.

"Mickey Mouse, defender?" Jack laughed.

Rose glared at Jack. "Oi! He's a bloody good one at that!" Jack raised up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm Rose only one in this room to witness a Time Lord regenerate." she joked and everybody laughed.

"Donna Noble. I'm supposed to be takin' care of my gramps. Look what that got me. More of the Doctor." Donna said dryly.

"Jackie Tyler. Rose's mum. Married to this big guy over here."

"I'm Pete Tyler, I'm Rose's parallel father, married to this beautiful woman," he gestured towards Jackie. "And I created the parallel Torchwood."

"Alright, good, good, good." the Doctor said and clapped his hands together. "Alright, any questions?"

"What the hell this place is would be nice!" Donna replied haughtily.

"Planet Bliss," the Doctor began, "Is a combination of your dreams and reality. See how this room looks like the TARDIS? That's because I was the first person to come in here and I was thinking about the TARDIS. You see...well..." the Doctor pondered what he would say next.

"Ah, Rose, go into the first bedroom, would you? See what it will look like." Rose nodded and walked over to the doorway. She walked into it cautiously, and the tile she stepped on immediately turned plush, the walls transforming into a purple-red wall, and a decorated bed appeared. Pictures of Rose and her family and friends were everywhere, a dresser to the side, her makeup already spilled over it, and a huge closet also appeared with bean bag chairs and other accessories that made it look like Rose's room.

"That's her bedroom on Earth." Jackie piped up. "That's exactly it." the Doctor nodded, he had been right about the dreams after all. _And_ about how big Rose's bed was.

"How did it know that?" Rose asked the Doctor. "Doctor, how did we get here?"

"I...it must have been channeling my thoughts," the Doctor realized. "Only how would they get the TARDIS to turn into a transport..."

"Maybe they can control all the things in this room," Martha suggested. "Like the TARDIS."

"That's impossible, only I know how to control the TARDIS." He protested, shaking his head. "Unless..." the Doctor bounded up from the couch and through the door, shouting as he ran. "Ood!" you could hear him yell.

"Ood?" Rose repeated, shivering. "I hate Ood."

"Mickey, you never did tell us what happened." Martha said, looking into his dark eyes for an answer.

"Today there were two deaths," Pete spoke for Mickey.

"Um, excuse me, mister, but I believe Mickey can talk by himself." Donna snapped.

"Yeah, well, Pete's right. Today my Gran...my Gran died. And then...my buddy Jake was murdered...by the Cybermen." Mickey said quietly.

"Your Gran?" Rose asked, shocked. Mickey nodded. Reassuringly, Martha took his hand and squeezed. Mickey blushed. Everyone was quiet. Even Donna and Jack, who both felt bad.

"She fell down the stairs," Mickey chuckled. "I told her to be careful, get an elevator, or something. She never listened." He looked up into the sky. "She's with the rest of my family now." he said.

"What do you mean, 'the rest of your family'?" Martha asked."Haven't you a Mum?" Mickey shook his head.

Rose laughed. "Remember how your gran would slap you?" Rose giggled. Mickey laughed too.

"I kept telling her she was going to be okay, and she slapped me and told me to shut up because we both knew she was dying." Mickey said and the others laughed slightly.

Suddenly, two Ood appeared at the doorway. "Hello, friends of the Doctor." they said in unison and Donna stood up, ready to fight.

"Hold up," the Doctor said, appearing behind them. "They're just here to explain."

"This isn't your box, Doctor," the first Ood said. "It's a replica, Doctor."

"Alright, but how did we get here, then?" Mickey asked.

"It's a teleport, Mickey Smith," the second Ood said. "The Doctor was thinking about you, Mickey Smith."

"Great," Mickey muttered.

"Oi, then what's Planet Bliss in the first place?" Jackie demanded.

"Planet Bliss was created long ago, its origins unknown, Jacklyn Tyler." answered an Ood. "It was meant to be a safe haven, a place where dreams come true without conflict, or war, Jacklyn Tyler."

"How'd you know her name?" Donna inquired.

"We know everyone's name, Donna Noble," the second Ood said.

"Right," she muttered and sat down.

"Where's the TARDIS, then?" the Doctor asked.

"The TARDIS is safe, Doctor." the first Ood replied.

"Where is it?" the Doctor demanded.

"Safe, Doctor." the second Ood repeated.

_"Where is it?"_

"Storage, Doctor, safe storage, Doctor."

"But where_ is _storage?" the Doctor was becoming impatient.

"We cannot tell you that, Doctor." the first Ood said, and then they walked away. Rose got up and walked over to the Doctor.

"We'll find the TARDIS, don't worry." she took his hand. The Doctor sighed, running his free hand through his tousled hair.

"The bad part is our time isn't up, we have to be without the TARDIS for a week."

"A _week?"_ Donna exclaimed. "You're keeping us here for a week?"

"Well, four days." the Doctor started.

Rose shrugged, "I rather stay here forever." she said and the Doctor beamed at her, putting an arm around her. Donna huffed into her bedroom.

Jack whistled long and low, "How'd you get a feisty bitch like her?" he asked and walked to his own room. Soon, everyone had disappeared.

* * *

"Rose, can I talk to you?" Donna asked Rose, who was looking out her window, watching the stars and the moons. Rose stared at her for a moment.

"Yeah," she said, sitting down on her bed.

"Listen, I know you love the Doctor," Donna started. "But I want you to be careful. He's not the best man. Do you know what he did to Sarah Jane Smith?" she asked Rose.

"Yes," Rose replied.

"He left her. He just plopped her down on Earth one day and left her!" Donna went on.

"I know the story, Donna." Rose insisted.

"She waited; she waited for _years_, just waiting. But he never came." Donna ignored her plea.

"He won't do that to me," Rose protested.

"Oh, but he will. In a sense, he already has. Everyone falls in love with him, and then he burns. He will burn you, Rose. It's about time you noticed it."


	4. Burn Notice

**Burn Notice**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**Chapter four**

**Okay, so in this chapter, Mickey comforts the undecided Rose, and the Doctor cries! Lemons in the next chapter, hold on! :D**

**Re-edit**

* * *

"...and Martha, d'you know why she left the Doctor?" Donna rambled on, although she had made her point long ago. "Because, she couldn't bear that she was in love with him. The Doctor. She couldn't bear it." Donna sighed, and sat down next to Rose on her bed.

"Listen, I'm just trying to warn you of what's to come."

Rose nodded and muttered where Donna could go under her breath. Donna sighed again."Well, off I go, it's late."

Rose nodded. As Donna stood at the doorway, Rose suddenly spoke. "What 'bout you? I mean, how did the Doctor...burn you?" Donna laughed.

"He burned me, because no matter how hard I tried, he could never love anyone else but you." she then exited the room with a shake of her head.

In the living room, Mickey was sinking further and further in the soft leather couch. As soon as he had walked into the white room, it had changed into a cozy den, with couches, a bar to the side, and a massive, magnificent fireplace in the middle. Mickey propped his feet up on the mahogany coffee table, and sighed, staring into the fire as if in a trance.

He was tired, but wouldn't show it. He hated himself for crying in front of his friends, especially Martha. He had never met the beauty before, but what she was doing to him made him want to see her more. He looked away from the fire long enough to stare into Martha's room, the door left ajar. She was sleeping soundly, her hair out of the tight, spiky bun she almost always had it up in. Her slender body was curled up and her head rested slightly below the pillow. She was frowning, as if from a nightmare. Mickey shuddered at his arousal and the dire need to leap from his couch and hold her, caress her, to loosen her limbs and kiss her neck. He looked away and back at the fire, hoping it would calm him down.

"Mickey?" Rose stepped out from her room and looked into the very male looking living room Mickey had created. Sure enough, he was sitting on one of the large couches, staring at the fire in his undershirt and blue boxers. He didn't even notice when Rose sat down next to him, nestling her head into his side, and wrapping her arms around his back.

"Hey, Rose." Mickey said, not looking down at her. "Something the matter?" Rose nodded, biting her lip.

"Mickey," she whined. "Everyone says I should leave the Doctor, that he'll hurt me."

"Who says that?" Mickey inquired, giving her a concerned expression.

"Donna, my mum, dad. And I believe Sarah Jane Smith called me once, telling me he's not worth it." Rose laughed, although she was choking up. Mickey knew she was close to tears.

"'You think they're right?" he asked her, placing a protective arm around her shoulders, and she snuggled in more, trying to hide herself away from the terrible feeling in her stomach.

"I don't know." she said, crying. "They say he's not worth it, that he will burn. But I know him, Mickey. He wouldn't do that to me, would he? He's worth it to me, I—I love him! What should I do? Should I leave him or stay with him?"

Mickey shushed her quietly."Rose, you love him, that's all that matters. I say, if you believe that he won't hurt you, go for it." Mickey said, but couldn't ignore the own doubt he was feeling as well.

"I can't lose him again, I can't. I c-couldn't handle it." she sobbed. Mickey looked back into the fire, fighting for words, and saw a reflection blaze through it. He slowly turned his head around to face the Doctor, leaning on his bedroom door, his face pained, and eyes full of tears. His hands hung limp at his sides, and he trembled at his silent tears, the tracks leaving marks on his face. Mickey stared at the Doctor, not glaring, before turning around and picking up Rose, who had cried herself to sleep. He cradled his limp best friend over to her bed, and tucked her in.

* * *

Mickey knocked on the Doctor's door, not quite knowing what he was going to say once he got in. He could hear the familiar nose of the sonic screwdriver and the door flung open. Mickey hurriedly caught it before it slammed against the wall.

"Can I come in?" Mickey asked warily, and the Doctor nodded, to distraught for his usual ramble.

"Oh, Mickey, I've really gotten myself in deep, haven't I?" the Doctor said, and Mickey could still see a few stray tears escape eyes.

"Sorry, but, why are _you_ crying?" Mickey asked. The Doctor sighed, and walked over to the window seat, sitting down there, and looking out the window, so he turned away from Mickey.

"Because I've hurt the one I love. I hate—I hate to see her cry over me." Mickey sat down on the edge of the Doctor's bed; the room was dark, the only light coming from the moon.

"Doctor, you left her."

"I didn't leave her!" the Doctor protested.

"Either way, she's hurt; I think you should give her some time, that's what Jackie always did when Rose got angry at her when we were younger."

"I know she needs time, but _I _need her too. Well, I guess I am, just a Time Lord. Well-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Just tell her, not me. I'm not blond and I'm certainly not a woman." Mickey groaned. The Doctor was silent as he stared at the stars.

Mickey tried a new tactic. "Remember how she would get so jealous when anyone else came?" he reminisced. "When Sarah Jane arrived and you were gettin' all cozy with her she was so mad..." the Doctor smiled and let Mickey go on. "...Even when I traveled with you she didn't like me disrupting your 'alone time.'"

"Yeah, I guess so." was all the Doctor said. Mickey nodded to himself and then left the room.

"G'night Doctor," he said before quietly closing the door.

* * *

_"Everybody needs a little time away," I heard her say, "From each other."  
"Even lover's need a holiday far away from each other."  
Hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to stay._

_After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to._  
_And after all that's been said and done,_  
_You're just the part of me I can't let go._

_Couldn't stand to be kept away just for the day from your body._  
_Wouldn't wanna be swept away, far away from the one that I love._  
_Hold me now. It's hard for me to say I'm sorry. I just want you to know._  
_Hold me now. I really want to tell you I'm sorry. I could never let you go._

_After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to._  
_And after all that's been said and done,_  
_You're just the part of me I can't let go._

_After all that we've been through, I will make it up to you. I promise to._

_You're gonna be the lucky one._

_***Hard to say I'm sorry—Chicago ***_


	5. Morning Love

**Burn Notice**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**Chapter five**

**You've done it! You've reached the first lemon! **

**In the beginning Rose is dreaming, please take note that the Doctor would never ever do this to Rose. Likewise for the Mickey bit.**

**Re-edit**

* * *

_Rose Tyler walked along the shore, her toes burning under the intense heat of the sand. She was alone on a beach, looking at the gray, murky water with a look of longing. She was wrapped in a shawl died many colors, and it flew around with the wind. She slowly let the shawl fly away, into the wind, revealing her naked form._

_Then, as if in a trance, Rose began to walk into the water, looking straight ahead. Words formed at the tip of her tongue and she said them with venom in her mouth. _

_"Bad Wolf." she walked and repeated, walked and repeated. "Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf..." she could no longer hear, she was completely underwater, and enjoying her struggling lungs fight for air. She closed her eyes and let herself drift..._

_Suddenly, Rose wasn't submerged anymore. She coughed up water and spit out sand. "Rose Tyler, you've been a very bad girl," a voice came from behind. "Are you prepared for what I'm about to do to you?" the Doctor came into view, frowning at her. She knew that it was him, but something was different with his tone. His eyes. He looked at her with desire._

_Rose desperately tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth, she was naked, wet, and shivering, huddling in a corner of the cement room as the Doctor moved towards her and started talking to her in a dirty way. Rose began to cry._

_"...Because right now you're naked and I want to hear you scream my name." the Doctor closed in on her, and roughly began to kiss her, tugging at her breasts, biting her neck. Rose tried to push him away but his grasp was too tight. She opened her mouth to scream, but again, nothing. He began to tug at her vagina, waiting for her wetness that never came. Rose was scared, so scared..._

* * *

Rose's eyes flew open and she immediately sat up. _It was a dream, just a dream._ She looked down at her body. No scratches. Her pink striped pajamas were still on. No Bad Wolf. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She didn't know why she had dreamed like that, for the Doctor would never touch her if Rose didn't say so first. _Would he? _She got up and tiptoed out the door, she needed brain food.

In the kitchen, she found to her surprise that most of the others had had the same thought she did. "Oi, what's going on here?" she asked as she walked in, cocking her head. Jack closed the cupboard door; in one hand he held a jar of peanut butter and in the other a spoon.

"Bad dream," he muttered, sitting down on one of the stools by the island. He was next to Donna, Mickey and Martha.

"All you guys, bad dreams?" Rose asked, pointing at them. Mickey nodded, his arm protectively around Martha, who looked utterly shocked, her hands trembling.

"You alright?" Rose inquired, walking over to Martha and touching her hand. Martha flinched.

"D-did you have a bad dream too?" she asked, trying to hide her trembles. Rose nodded.

"But why us? Why not Jackie or Pete?" Donna asked, chewing on a croissant. "Why not the Doctor?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. Didn't happen when I came here before."

"You were here before?" Donna inquired.

"Oh yeah, great times," he chuckled. Rose yawned, stretching her arms out.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Two thirty." Mickey said. "You hungry?"

Rose nodded and Mickey tossed her a bagel. "Thanks," she replied lazily. "What was your dream about?" Donna asked Rose, although Rose didn't really feel compelled to tell Donna, of all people, after their little talk.

"I was at Bad Wolf bay." Rose said, sitting down on a stool. "I was naked, I—I drowned myself," Rose frowned and concentrated on remembering the dream.

"Then it changed. I was in a dark room, like a jail cell, all cement. And the Doctor came in. He said I had been 'a very bad girl' and that he was going to do something to me." Rose stopped.

"And?" Jack prodded.

"And then he raped me," Rose said softly, and Jack stepped back, a look of surprise on his face. "I was so scared," she said, and nervously picked at her food.

Martha frowned. "Funny, in mine, Mickey killed me." Rose almost did a spit take and Mickey tensed up.

"I mean, I know the Doctor would never hurt you and Mickey would never kill me, but, it happened. I was walking with my family, and then he appeared, screaming about how we killed his family and about revenge..." Martha's face had turned deathly white. "Then he shot Leo's baby. Leo charged at him and Mickey killed him and my sister-in-law. And he killed my mother and father and my sister, Tish." she was shaking again. "He saved me for last."

"Alright, stop." Jack said firmly. "Stop it, you're fine." Martha ducked her head and Jack tightened his grip on his spoon. "Now I've known Mickey Mouse for awhile, and even though he's tough, he could never kill a human."

"Thanks," Mickey said, smiling. Jack nodded casually.

"Anybody else want to talk about their dreams?" Rose asked, tired of the conversation. Nobody said anything. Martha rested her head on Mickey's shoulder. Watching, Rose could see Mickey's blush. She got up and headed towards the Doctor's room.

"Whatcha gonna do in there? A little morning love?" Jack joked. In response, Rose could hear Donna slap him and Mickey's soft chuckle.

* * *

When a Time Lord sleeps, they sleep. Rose knew this because of all the times she had desperately tried to awaken him on the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" she called even though she knew there would be no answer.

Sure enough, the Doctor was asleep. He was stretched out on the bed, not even bothering to go under the covers. To her amusement, she found that he was still wearing Howard's pajamas, her mum's old boyfriend. Amusingly, she wondered if she could find an orange in one of the pockets.

Rose inched her way closer to the bed, softly calling his name as she did. She settled on the bed and lay down close to him, snuggling up. She had wanted to do that for a very long time. Her fingers traced the stripes on his night clothes and she sighed contently. Suddenly, a very dirty thought came to her mind.

Cautiously, Rose began to place gentle kisses on his neck, feeling his racing pulse. She moved up towards his lips and began deeply kissing him. The Doctor groaned in his sleep and shifted, as did Rose. She kissed him more passionately, prying his mouth open and letting her tongue in. The Doctor made a noise, like a squeak, and Rose could see his hard erection beneath his pants. She began to unbutton his shirt while she kissed him, and she swore the Doctor smiled. Rose pushed his sleeves of his arms and then did the same with her shirt.

Hastily, Rose unclasped her bra, needing to feel her skin touch his. She lowered her body onto his and wove her hands through his untidy hair, sucking and kissing his chest. The Doctor laughed and moved again. Rose shed him of his pants and boxers with fury, fearing he would awaken. Rose's talented hands dove to his erection, stroking it, moving her hand up and down. That did it for the Doctor.

"Mm, Rose?" the Doctor had awoken, and he seemed to be quite amused to find Rose crouched over his penis.

"Blimey!" Rose gasped. "You scared me."

The Doctor laughed. "Yes, well, you've scared me too. Rose, what is that you're doing with your hands?" he seemed to be oblivious to his nakedness and Rose's exposed breasts.

"I'm st-well, I'll stop."

The Doctor frowned. "Honestly," he said, pulling her towards him and tweaking one hardened nipple with his slender fingers."If I'm dreaming I might as well have some fun." his lips crushed onto hers with a force that was unexpected to Rose and slightly surprised the Doctor as well. Rose pushed her breasts onto his chest urgently, and the Doctor obliged, kissing them and biting down on the nipples.

Unlike her nightmare, Rose didn't feel hurt or scared. Now, she just felt pleasure. The Doctor shimmied down her pants and threw them against the wall, never did his lips leave hers.

"Doctor," Rose groaned as she went back down to his penis again, kissing the bottom and making her way to the head.

"Rose, whatever you're doing, please don't stop. I've-" Rose shut up the Doctor's rambles by taking the head of his crotch into her mouth, licking and sucking. The Doctor inhaled sharply. Rose giggled and moved up further, seeing how much she could take in. The Doctor suddenly snapped and ripped her mouth off, commanding attention. His lips found hers and he began to kiss her with such passion that Rose was nearly swept away with her own wetness. The Doctor knew that too, but for all he knew he was dreaming. He slowly took off her panties, making sure to kiss her thighs as she did.

"Is this alright?" he asked, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Yeah, why, you nervous?" Rose teased.

"Well, considering it's a first, yes." The Doctor replied matter-of-factly.

"This is your first time?" Rose asked, panting as the Doctor toyed with her clit in a casual way, his fingers dripping.

"I've waited 907 years for the right girl." he flashed a wicked smile. "Oh yes! You are that girl." He then went inside of her quickly. Rose gasped, for she had never felt this way for any other man she had slept with. She arched her back and straddled his hip. She was on top, sitting up, her hands grasping his shoulder. His hands were firmly placed on her hips and they began a rhythm of love only they could make. Rose felt herself slipping into ecstasy as the Doctor began saying something softly to her in his native language.

Rose moaned as the Doctor's thrusts became deeper and Doctor smiled crazily again and Rose began to breathe in short gasps. She came suddenly, her walls tightening around the Doctor's crotch, and Rose let out a yelp of surprise, not knowing it would feel that good.

"There," the Doctor said proudly, happy with himself. He pulled out of her and pressed her down onto him, she closed her eyes and let her breathing return to normal. As she listened to his two hearts beat wildly.

"You, my love," the Doctor whispered into her ear. "Have no idea how long I've waited to do that. I love you." Rose looked up at him, for he had finally said the three words she had been waiting to hear forever.

"Oh, Doctor," she stroked his cheek. "I love you too." she suddenly remembered her dream. "Did you have any bad dreams?" she asked the Doctor.

"Nope, seeming that I control my dreams," Rose opened her mouth to reply when a voice broke through.

_"Rose!"_ Jackie bellowed. "I'll give you ten minutes to get your clothes on and look decent, and then you get out of the Doctor's room!" the Doctor laughed, loud and sweet, when Rose made a face at the door.

"She's an ass to live with." Rose grumbled.

"Send Pete my regards." he joked.

* * *

**When I did this sex scene b/wn the Doctor and Rose, at first I was worried about all the talking in it. Then, I realized that the Doctor is a very talkative person and he would be the type to talk during sex. Of course he would. This is how I thought the Doctor would be like, I know it's different. I would love your input on the chapter! :)**


	6. The Orbs

**Burn Notice**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**Chapter six**

**In this chapter, the residents explore Planet Bliss, but suddenly don't feel as safe as they did...**

**Re-edit**

* * *

Rose teased the Doctor as she slipped on her clothes, sensuously pulling up her panties. The Doctor groaned and threw the covers around himself, trying to sleep again.

"Oi, what are you doin'?' Rose questioned, now dressed, as she walked over to the Doctor's covered figure.

"Trying to wake up." his muffled voice came. Rose sighed.

"But Doctor, you heard my mum's voice, this isn't a dream." she said, pulling the covers back. She saw the Doctor's tousled hair and kissed his head. The Doctor smiled and looked up at her.

"So, we actually..."

"Yeah we..."

"We had, you know..."

"You and I..." Rose laughed as she couldn't finish the sentence, and threw the Doctor's clothes at him. "Get up, sleepyhead." she called from behind her as she left the room.

Big Mistake.

As soon as she closed the door and turned around, Jackie was there.

Glaring.

"Now, where have _you_ been with the Doctor, eh? Little rendezvous? Huh? Or were you two makin' love?" Jackie was very honest, and even Jack blushed.

"I like to call it 'morning love'" he put in and Jackie slapped his arm.

"Oi, handsome, shut it."

"M-mum, um, I was just..." Rose sputtered, and she shrugged helplessly at her mother. Jackie looked at her daughter's flushed face. Her hair was messy, and her lips were soft, plump, and wet from kisses.

"Well," she sighed. "If you won't tell me, at least take a shower, you smell like the Doctor. And change your knickers, they're probably soiled anyway." Rose's cheeks turned a brutal red and she hurried towards her room. Jackie watched her guilty daughter go and then she pounded on the Doctor's door.

"In a minute!" the Doctor replied hastily. Jackie didn't stop.

"Oi! Try to keep your space hands off my daughter, will ya? At least when her parents are around!"

* * *

Around eleven, even the latest wakers (i.e., Donna) were up. Rose had returned from her shower and sat as far away from the Doctor as she could. Once again, they all crowded around the sectional, sitting comfortably.

"So what are we supposed to do today?" Donna grumbled to Jack, who shrugged.

"I could show you around, sometime." he whispered into her ear and Donna purred.

"I like the sound of that."

"Guys," the Doctor warned before turning back to the others. "You, Rose, Mickey, Jack, and Donna all had nightmares last night." the Doctor leaned back against the couch, his brows furrowed. "Why not me?"

"Why not mum and dad?" Rose put in, glancing at her father, who seemed to be half-asleep, half-awake.

"Yeah," Pete said, rubbing his eyes thoroughly. "Why not us?"

"I don't know," the Doctor answered.

"Obviously someone is messing with our minds." Donna said casually. "'Cause I _never_ have nightmares."

"And not me, because I can control me dreams, that's why it didn't affect me." The Doctor frowned.

"Is it because, we slept alone and Jackie and Pete didn't last night?" Mickey said, speaking for the first time.

"You guys all slept alone?" the Doctor asked, confirming Mickey's thoughts.

"Regretfully," Jack said, causing the Doctor to scowl.

_"Brilliant,_ Mickey!" he suddenly cried. "That _has_ to be it! Oh, good job!"

Mickey smiled softly. Martha patted his shoulder proudly. Ever since last night, Mickey had stayed away from Martha. After she had fallen asleep again, he crept into her room and listened to her breathing, whispering to her and trying to understand how she could dream a thing like that. He had thought about her all night, and thinking about her had soothed the nightmare he was having.

Once Mickey got the Doctor alone, he told him this information, and the Doctor nodded knowingly.

"The best way to find out about this is to explore." Pete said, using his Torchwood knowledge.

"Right," the Doctor said, rubbing his hands together and standing up. "C'mon, then."

* * *

They eight had split up into groups of two. Donna and Jack had decided to ask the other residents for answers of their nightmares. They came to the long hallway marked 'HUMANS/APES' and Jack knocked cautiously on the first door. A man and a woman answered the door. "Hello?" the man asked, frowning at them. He looked stressed and tired, even though this was a stress-free planet, wasn't it?

"Yes, hello, I'm Smith John," Jack winked at Donna; he had switched the Doctor's fake name, John Smith, up jokingly. "And this is my wife, Lily John."

"Lily, but I prefer Rose." she winked back at him. The man nodded skeptically at the flirtatious two at his door.

"Okay, are you here about the orbs?" he asked. Jack was caught off guard.

"The what?"

"Come and see." the woman wrapped her house robe tighter around her skinny frame, and she opened the door wider, letting Jack and Donna in.

"I'm Steve, by the way. This is my sister, Brenda," the man explained, and he closed the door behind them.

"These orbs, they weren't here our first night," Brenda said. "We had a party, and slept on the couch." she gestured towards their sectional.

"There still isn't an orb in that room." Steve put in.

"Right," Donna said, looking around. The room was filled with orbs, plain, white orbs, scattered on the floor and on the tables.

"Yes, and then the second night, we slept in different rooms and we had terrible nightmares!" Brenda shuddered.

"There were orbs in our rooms. So, the third night we slept in my room together, and we didn't have any bad dreams, even though there were orbs in our room." Steve continued.

Brenda closed her eyes, "O-our mother was here," she whispered.

"Where is she now?" Jack looked up.

"Gone," Steve sighed. "Orbs upon orbs were multiplying in her room, but she was so sick, she was bedridden, we couldn't take her out of the bed, because she was so fragile, one day she just—she just disappeared."

"I'm so sorry," Donna's eyes were wide.

"Can you help us?" Brenda wiped her tears.

"I know someone who can, he's called the Doctor," Jack said, pulling Brenda in for a hug. Brenda started sobbing, stepping away from Jack and leaning against her brother. Jack said goodbye, promising he would come back, and left the room with Donna.

"Those orbs," Jack said, placing his hands on Donna's shoulders. "Those orbs are just like the ones the Ood have."

"So that means the Ood are behind all this," Donna assumed, nodding.

"They can't be, they're born to serve, and they're not capable of that." Jack argued.

"Well, obviously, they're serving someone!" she snapped.

"Alright, alright, it's a possibility." Jack sighed. "But I wish we knew who."


	7. Captured

**Burn Notice**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**Chapter seven**

**Hello again, readers! Thank you for staying with me so far, I promise there are more lemons to come very soon! In this chapter, the other groups find out information as well, but, someone is kidnapped! :O**

**Re-edit**

* * *

Mickey and Martha pressed their bodies clad in black against the wall as some Oods passed them. They were hopefully going to the 'employee area' of Planet Bliss, to talk to the Ood and get some questions answered. Mickey grabbed Martha's hand from behind and beckoned her closer to him.

"C'mon," he whispered and they ran down the narrow hallway.

"Mickey," Martha stage-whispered as they ran. "Are you okay, today? I mean, after all your—you've—you still must be mourning." Martha could feel his grip on her hand tighten and could see his shoulders tense but he didn't lessen his pace.

"I'm fine," he said rigidly. "It's not important, anyway."

"Of course it is!" Martha was astounded. "If my family all died on the same day, I would be mortified! I—I wouldn't know how to live with myself I-" Martha was at a loss of words as Mickey suddenly stopped.

"Well, maybe that's because I've witnessed death before, then, isn't it?" he snapped. Martha let go of his hand. Sighing, Mickey shook his head.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm not like that, really. It's just; I guess I'm just trying to put it in the back of my mind, to worry about other things." Mickey shrugged. He hated himself for snapping at Martha, _how many in her family had died? _

"I—I understand." Martha smiled at him, and his hand instinctively reached out to rub her shoulder. Martha closed her eyes for a second, breathing in the smell of him as he inched closer to her, like the little cologne he put on, and aftershave and...Mickey. She felt her nipples peak as his hand moved down, smoothing the wrinkles in her jacket and stopping at her hip. She shuddered as his other hand did the same and finally he pulled her close to him, squeezing her hips in such a way that Martha moaned. Mickey closed his eyes, sighing.

Suddenly, he could hear footsteps, and his eyes flipped open. Four Ood were walking towards them, gaining speed as they went. Mickey thought it was peculiar; they seemed to be staring straight at...them.

"Martha!" he cried, grabbing her hand and running. The two sprinted down the left corridor until Martha spotted a slightly open door and pushed Mickey and herself into it, shutting the door tightly.

"Mickey!" she said loudly, searching for his body in the dark.

"Ssh!" Mickey replied, he was pressed up against the right wall of the closet, neither could see a thing. Martha found Mickey's chest and wrapped herself around him.

"Mickey, what are we going to do?" her voice was just as insistent and just as loud. Mickey started to get anxious as Martha babbled on. He couldn't yell at her, and he wouldn't hit her, so he did what any man does to quiet a woman.

He kissed her.

* * *

Pete and Jackie Tyler seemed to be making more progress than Mickey and Martha were.

"So, I said, 'Get your hands off my daughter!'" Jackie spoke casually to and Ood, who stared blankly back at her.

"I understand, Jacklyn Tyler," the Ood hesitantly replied.

"Yeah, well, 'course you do. Tell me, have you had any nightmares lately?" Pete cut in, before his wife could continue talking to the Ood about their daughter's sex life.

"No, Peter Tyler, I do not dream," the Ood said.

"Tell me, who runs this place?" Pete questioned.

"The Ood, Peter Tyler," came the answer.

"No, Ood always take orders, who are you taking orders from?" Pete became impatient.

"The Ood take orders only from _him_, Peter Tyler."

* * *

"And what is that, Doctor, what is it?" Rose bent over to see what the Doctor was doing. He was sprawled on the ground, examining some sort of box. He looked up at her.

"My, I do like your cleavage." he muttered. Rose blushed and sat down next to him instead. The Doctor cleared his throat and answered her question."Well, if you _must_ know, this little box here controls the Ood's orbs."

"The Ood's orbs," Rose repeated and the two chuckled.

"But, what are those switches? They control the Ood's orbs, yeah?" Rose said toying with one of the switches.

"Only one way to find out," the Doctor said mischievously, kissing her nose lightly before flicking the switch.

* * *

As soon as Mickey's lips touched hers, Martha melted against him, grinding her hips into his own. Mickey let her, as long as she was quiet and didn't moan they should be fine—even though he was surprised by her aggressiveness. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Martha stifled a moan. Mickey parted his lips, letting Martha into his wet heat.

Eagerly complying, Martha pressed her breasts against his chest, as her tongue danced with his. She couldn't believe Mickey's nerve, kissing her at a time like this, but she understood his intention. His hands moved down, threateningly close to her bottom. Before she knew it, Mickey picked her up. She wrapped his legs around his waist and wove her hands around his neck.

Suddenly, a light came on in the closet. Well, more than _one_ light. Mickey regrettably pulled away from the kiss, letting Martha down as he did. Little balls of light shown everywhere, they seemed to be backed up against the wall. Mickey's eyes grew wide.

"No!" he cried, grabbing the door but it was locked. Martha snapped into action and took out a laser gun, aiming at the door.

"_Where the hell_ did you get that thing?" Mickey yelled at her as the Ood advanced.

"I always keep one around, that's what you get for working for UNIT!" she answered, before blowing a whole through the doorknob and running out.

"C'mon Mickey!" she cried, peering inside the closet again, but she didn't see him.

The Ood began marching, ignoring her, and she thought she saw Mickey's fallen figure being carried away by the hundreds of Ood as they did.

* * *

The Doctor, Rose, Jackie, and Pete opened the door to their room to find Donna and Jack kissing.

"Oi!" Jackie said, and the two broke apart, Donna giggling crazily. The Doctor rolled his eyes and ushered the others inside.

"Where are Martha and Mickey?"

"Still out, I 'spose" Rose said, yawning slightly. The Doctor noticed, raising his eyebrows right along with Jackie.

"You tired?" Pete asked.

"A little, I guess." Rose said and Jackie took that as her cue to jump in.

"Maybe you shouldn't be making love to the Doctor every night then, yeah?" she snapped and before anyone had a chance to reply the door flung open and Martha stood there, frantic.

"Martha, what's wrong?" the Doctor demanded.

"Where's Mickey?" The three Tyler's exclaimed at once. Martha let out a shaky breath and started to sob.

_"They've got him!"_


	8. Guns

**Burn Notice**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**Chapter eight**

**I'm having a debate with myself over if I should have a Donna/Jack lemon next chapter or a Mickey/Martha lemon! **

**Yes, Jack is with Ianto, but even Ianto can't tame the beast…**

**Anyway, in this chapter the others finally get the information they need out of Martha and go to find the fallen Mickey Mouse!**

* * *

Martha sank to her knees and sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "They've got him!" she exclaimed again, her shoulders shaking, her body trembling. Rose crouched down and pulled Martha into a hug, glancing warily at the Doctor when she did.

"Martha, _where is he_?" the Doctor asked quietly, "Where's Mickey?"

Martha couldn't control her tears anymore, and she seemed to be fighting for breath. Her body was still recovering from her earlier arousal, and wasn't taking lightly to the sudden change of emotions. Grouchily, Martha still felt her wet heat in her panties, and sniffed, knowing Mickey had made her aroused; but now he was gone.

She tried to breathe in, but her breath was shaky and it sounded more like a series of gasps instead. Jack looked at strong Martha, always the one to jump in and save people, a Doctor herself. Now, she was hysterical, torn over a man whom she had just met.

"He, he, he-" Martha tried to speak, gasping again. This time it was Pete who looked down at Martha in disbelief.

_What could have possibly happened to Mickey? He was a strong boy and could fight for himself, damn it. No need to sob over him. _

"I'm sure Mickey is fine," Jackie said to Martha, reading Pete's mind. Rose looked at her parents and shrugged at them. She was as confused as they were.

"Martha, take us to where you last saw Mickey." Donna said, taking charge. Martha nodded, sighing, and then choked again on new tears that were threatening to emerge.

* * *

"But, why were you in a _closet_?" the Doctor asked incredulously, groping the dark wall for a light switch. Everyone was squished in the closet, feeling for a switch.

"We were hiding," Martha replied, ducking her head to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. Her tears were gone, and she scolded herself for crying over Mickey, who was basically a stranger anyway. _A stranger who could kiss._

"Hiding from the Ood?" Jack asked and Martha nodded.

"But the Ood were actually in the closet with us!" Martha said hurriedly.

"Did you not notice them?" Pete questioned, frowning. Martha blushed.

"Well," she started, sheepish.

"Why? Martha, I need to know." the Doctor flipped out his sonic screwdriver now, searching the walls for a switch or knob, or _something._

"Well, I don't think it's that important..."

"Martha, what were you doing in here?"

"Kissing," Martha finally whispered.

_"More _kissing, must be following _your_ example, Doctor." Jackie snorted.

"Oh look, more advice from the Love Guru!" Donna snapped at Jackie, who opened her mouth to retort but Pete stepped in, knowing that his wife was about to express her colorful side.

"Martha, when did the Ood come out?"

"Uh, well, when Mickey started to-"

"No!" Pete cut her off, looking pained. "I _don't_ need to know that. Uh, when was the time?"

"Oh, right, around 12:30, then, I think." Martha blushed. The Doctor and Rose's heads snapped up and they looked sheepishly at each other.

"Oh..." Rose cleared her throat. "Martha, around that time the Doctor and I found the control panel for the Ood's orbs and we flipped the switch. I think it turned them on then." Martha looked shocked for a moment, but then nodded.

"I'm so sorry," the Doctor said suddenly, "But this isn't a closet."

"What do you mean?" Martha asked before the floor vanished and everyone was falling.

* * *

"Ah, man!" Jack jumped to his feet as soon as he landed on the ground. It was hard cement; he hoped that nobody hit their head on it. He turned around and looked up to the place where he had fallen. Nobody else had landed yet.

_"Jack!"_ Donna screamed from above. He squared his shoulders and caught the ginger, who gladly fell into his arms.

"Hello there," she said casually, like she hadn't been screaming like a maniac seconds before. In response, Jack winked at her before setting her down and helping the others get down safely.

"This must be the heart of Planet Bliss," the Doctor said, smoothing his jacket and looking around. Indeed, it was. Hundreds of Ood were marching in a line away from them, not even taking notice. Unlike the top, this part of the Planet was mostly cement, and didn't change at all when they walked forward.

"You wanted to find out where all the Ood were..." Rose muttered to the Doctor as they walked along. It was crazy, this part was, no Ood seemed to notice them, they just kept walking forward. In the center of the room there was a giant throne, and there sat what looked to be a human Ood.

"Oh my gosh," Rose whispered, "That Ood looks like Mickey!" Jackie looked up at the Mickey-Ood and Pete covered her mouth just in time before she screamed.

"No way," the Doctor's eyes had gone wide as he looked at the Ood.

The alien didn't look considerably like Mickey. However, he spoke with Mickey's voice, and he was wearing Mickey's clothes. It still had the body and the face of and Ood and it was tall. It had two communicators, one for each hand, and they lit up as he spoke.

"You are looking for Mickey Smith, aren't you?" it spoke.

"Alright, what have you done with him?" Jack yelled up to the giant Ood, taking out his gun and cocking it.

"Mickey Smith is dying." the Ood king replied. Martha started held her head up high.

"So this is who they take orders from." Rose mumbled to herself.

"Return Mickey to us, Ood." the Doctor spoke. "Nobody needs to get hurt, here."

"I am not an Ood, _Doctor, _I am a king! The Ood take orders from me only—I rule this Planet!" the Ood spat.

"How long have you ruled?" the Doctor asked, not the least bit frightened by the Ood King.

"Since your Mickey Smith fell down here and my Ood escaped." he said.

"_Where's Mickey_!" Martha cut in, her voice full of anger that no one had ever thought Martha had. "Tell me now, or I'll shoot!" Martha pointed her gun at a box, similar to the box the Doctor and Rose had found.

"Well done, Martha!" the Doctor said enthusiastically.

"Fine," the Ood King compromised. "I will give you Mickey Smith, but then you must _not _come back down here, or I will have to kill you." His lenience was not expected.

"Why are you being so kind?" the Doctor asked. The Ood King tapped his communicators together.

"I-I don't know..." he said in Mickey's voice. _"_Malfunction." he tapped them again.

"Doctor, he has emotions, he has Mickey's voice...does that mean that..._he's_ Mickey?" Rose asked.

"Please don't tell me _that's _Mickey!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I don't know, I'm sorry," the Doctor said truthfully.

Jack started to bark at the Ood King again, and soon, two Ood brought out Mickey. He was being dragged by the Ood, who were grasping his shoulders. He couldn't stand.

"What the hell have you done to him?" Jack exclaimed, rushing over to Mickey. His eyes were closed and his body was scratched, bleeding, and bruised. Jack picked up Mickey tenderly, he was afraid he would hurt him if he snatched him away from the Ood like he wanted to. He gave Mickey another look before slinging him over his shoulder and punching the two Ood in the face. Donna rushed up to Jack.

"Get my gun!" Jack instructed her. Hesitantly, Donna reached into his pants pocket and grabbed the first thing she felt.

_"That is not my gun!"_

* * *

The eight arrived back in their room through the fake TARDIS. Donna was still flushed, her hands felt on fire. _Had she actually grabbed Jack's penis? Donna, you are such a git! _She remembered Jack's face when...it happened. It was a mixture of everything. She shivered and touched her guilty hand again, feeling the same sense of arousal as she had the first time.

"Donna? Donna?" Jack was waving a hand in front of her face. _A hand that could be caressing her right now…_

"Put your hand down, Jack, you look like an idiot." she said hastily, trying to clear her head. He had a boyfriend, _a boyfriend_. She shouldn't feel like this. Looking around, she saw Martha and the Tyler's crouched around Mickey, who hadn't awoken yet. They had laid his beaten figure on the couch. Jack had his hands in his coat pocket and was telling the Doctor about the siblings they had met earlier that day.

"Alright, everyone!" the Doctor clapped his hands together. "Jack makes a good point. For us not to have nightmares, we have to share rooms. Jackie and Pete did and they didn't have any nightmares. And neither did the other couples in this Planet. It's just the people who are alone.

"So, how about...Jackie and Pete, Martha and Donna, Jack and Mickey. Rose and I can take my room." the Doctor said before the others started moaning.

"Don't you think Mickey wants to be alone?" Jack asked. "I'll just go with Donna." Donna flushed, even though Jack seemed perfectly casual about the whole idea.

"Don't think this is some excuse to sleep with my daughter!" Jackie snapped and even Pete looked a bit defensive.

"Mum! If the Doctor wants to sleep with me he can!" Rose exclaimed before she knew what she was saying. Pete coughed loudly, and Rose blushed, realizing what she just said.

"Fine," Jackie took one last glare at the Doctor, before stalking off to her room. Pete stared after his wife for a minute before looking sternly at the Doctor.

"Just...be careful, okay?" he begged.

"Oh, it's quite fine, Pete, really. I'm 907 years old; I cannot make Rose pregnant no matter how hard I try." the Doctor said matter-of-factly. Pete looked slightly sick, mumbling something unintelligent in response before heading towards his room.


	9. The Virgin

**Burn Notice**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**Chapter nine**

**After long hours of debating this with myself, I have decided that this chapter should be a Donna/Jack lemon, and the next chapter to be Mickey/Martha.**

**Re-edit**

* * *

Jack sat down on his bed, soon to be occupied by the woman who had recently grabbed his manhood. He was still debating if that was a good thing or not. It had certainly _felt_ good. He knew that he was lusting, but would someone like her be a cooperative bed mate?

"Right," he laughed at Ianto's ever sarcastic comments on the wonders of tea. He knew that Ianto would rather be on the field with Owen, Gwen, Tosh and himself, but he was just too valuable to Jack. "Hey, listen, I'll catch you later. Alright, you too. Don't worry, I'll be safe." Jack smiled. "Bye,"

Donna walked into his room, and instantly the room became more feminine. At one wall a vanity appeared with all her makeup and a vase a flowers suddenly came to life on Jack's nightstand.

"Hello," Jack said more to the new furniture than to Donna.

"Hello yourself," Donna replied, sitting down on the vanity and began to remove her makeup.

Jack stretched out on the bed, placing his arms around his head in relaxation.

"Well Jack, how many gingers have _you_ slept with?" Donna asked casually, looking at him through her mirror, where she had a clear view of him shedding his shirt. Jack laughed, surprised at the question.

"Who, me? Are you talking about men or women?" he unclothed himself until he was left only in his boxers. Donna appreciated his muscles, of course.

"Women, yeah, sure, women." Donna shook her head, why had she even asked?

"And you?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"None," she fidgeted, her cheeks flushing.

"Prejudice against your own kind, eh?" Jack laughed.

"No, that's not it," Donna grumbled.

"What then? You a fan of blondes, brunettes? How about Americans?" Jack said suggestively, winking at her for the last bit. Donna flung her brush down and stood up with her hands on her hips.

"I've never slept with anyone before!"

"Are you kidding me?" Jack snorted. "Donna Noble, are you honestly going to tell me that you are a virgin?"

"And what's wrong with that?" she protested.

"Someone as beautiful as you has never been taken to bed?" Jack nearly laughed.

"Oi, American, I've been busy seeing the world!" she looked at him incredulously. Jack moved closer, wrapping his arms around her, and murmuring into her ear.

"I've never made love to a virgin, you know," he said quite simply. Jack started to kiss her jaw, moving towards her chin, his soft lips hovering towards hers, Donna inched forward...

"Jack, I need your help." Martha's voice suddenly cut through Donna's infatuation. Jack softly chuckled, his lips still on her chin. "Mmm," he sighed, pressing his forehead against Donna's. Pulling away hesitantly, he turned to face Martha.

"What can I do to help?"

* * *

"Martha, don't try anything silly just because you have Mickey in your bed." Jack joked as he placed Mickey down on the mattress. He wasn't mad that Martha had asked him for help. Well, maybe just a little annoyed.

"Should _you_ be the one telling _me_ that?" Martha retorted, raising her eyebrows. Jack winked at her and walked back to his room. Mickey looked worse, if it was possible, moaning and muttering unintelligent things. Nobody knew what the Ood had done to him, but when Jack found out...

"Donna!" Jack was shocked to find Donna sprawled across his bed, legs spread, hands fondling herself, and completely naked.

"Show me what I've been missing, Jack." Donna curled her fingers around one of her pubic hairs.

"Come," she beckoned him forward with a finger.

_"You're_ a virgin?" he laughed and quickly locked the door. Donna stood up and instantly her hands grabbed his boxers, shimming them down. Jack stiffened. Donna slid down his legs, her fingers grabbing his crotch. Jack sucked in his breath while Donna stroked his penis.

Donna was a rambunctious lover, good, but obviously not experienced. Donna tried a new tactic, and placed her lips at his head. Jack's stifled a groan. He didn't know how much longer he could put up with this. Donna removed her lips and giggled as a little drop of moisture formed at the tip, she licked it off.

"Donna," Jack rasped. Donna slid her tongue over his length; he was so long, so thick, so good. Jack's hands grabbed her hair and yanked her upwards.

"Enough," he growled, lifting her up and placing her on the bed. He kissed her passionately, his eyes boring holes into hers until she closed them and moaned.

"Yes," she whispered as his hands began to tease her nipples, his fingers flicking back and forth, her nubs tightening.

"You like that?" he asked her, placing gentle kisses down her neck to her breast. "Then you're going to love this."

His tongue was doing wonders to her breast but she couldn't help but miss the sensation of his fingers. Her nubs became cold and tightened into hard, aching, arches. She moaned and curved her back, demanding attention. She was going to die if he didn't touch her there again. Jack laughed, kissing her stomach.

"Patience, Donna," he said to her. His tongue moved back to her breast, drawing lazy circles around her nipple but not touching the point exactly. Donna began breathing heavily; never before had she felt a need like this. And then finally, he took his thumb and flicked her nipple.

"Oh," Donna felt drenching pleasure between her thighs, and she let out a content breath. Jack seemed pleased too. His lips moved down lower, past her belly button and down to..._was he going to touch her there?_

He was.

Jack placed his tongue on her clit, and Donna felt her orgasm again. Soon, he came back up to her, searching her face with his eyes.

"We're not done, are we?" Donna asked quietly.

"It will hurt the first time," he told her once he had positioned himself.

"Let it hurt," she whispered confidently. Jack groaned, he looked so aroused, his hair was messy and Donna needed him.

"You know what," he suddenly said to himself. "Screw the missionary position." He picked up Donna and sat her on his lap, going into her quickly. Donna had no idea he could do it like that. She yelped at the sudden pain and cringed. Jack kissed her sweaty forehead. Donna squeezed her eyes shut. Jack's hands squeezed her hips, grinding. Donna whimpered as Jack seemed to lose control, he was so close but she was tightening. She threw her head onto his shoulder as suddenly he came. He let out a breath of satisfaction. He kissed her, pulling out of slowly.

"Oh," Donna winced as he slipped out, feeling so much more different. She was hot and sweaty, as was Jack, and she leaned into his open embrace.

"That's probably not the best position for a virgin." Jack said sheepishly, gently laying her down as she panted.

"You think?" she tried to snap, but tiredness overcame her. Jack laid down next to her, letting Donna snuggle up to his side and drape her arms around his well muscled chest.

"Sleep tight," he whispered into her hair.


	10. The Good Man

**Burn Notice**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**Chapter ten**

**This chapter will start after Jack leaves Martha's room. Martha questions her feelings and Mickey wakes up! This will be a Martha/Mickey lemon, I hope you enjoy! Thanks!**

**Re-edit**

* * *

Martha watched Jack leave her room. At least he was happy. She could tell he was deep in thought as he opened his bedroom door.

"Donna!"

Martha peered over Jack's broad shoulders to look at what made Jack so astounded. "Bloody hell," she muttered, rather forcefully shutting her door to block the scene that was about to commence.

Sighing, Martha walked over to Mickey, who was on her bed._Her_ bed. That _would_ be a good thing if he wasn't practically in a coma. He muttered unintelligently again and frowned, his hands slightly twitching, deep in sleep. Martha wondered what he was thinking about_. _She gingerly picked up his foot, knowing that if she placed it on the ground that whatever he was thinking of would transfer to the room's decor.

_No_.

She wouldn't invade his privacy. She set his foot back down and stepped back, eyeing him up and down. He was beaten, no doubt about it. There seemed to be tiny scratches everywhere on his body. Mickey was so pale, _had he lost a lot of blood? _Martha sighed, and lay down next to him on the vast, gray bed.

Her room was simple, how she wanted it to be, it was simply a place to sleep at night and wake up in the morning. In that way she was like the Doctor, they didn't need extravagant things—although the TARDIS certainly was. At the thought of his name, Martha felt a twang of guilt. Here she was, snuggled up to a dying man whom she had only kissed once, when she loved the Doctor. Martha sighed, falling asleep to the sound of Mickey's ragged breaths. She was deep in thought.

* * *

_Who was she kidding, the Doctor had eyes only for Rose, and she knew it. No matter how she had tried to woo him to her, nothing had worked. He had acted like he cared; he had pretended to reciprocate her feelings. The Doctor was who Martha loved, and it was a forbidden love._

_And then there was Mickey. She had only just met him. She flew into his arms, quite literally. She was taken away by his handsomeness, and hurt by the tears that dripped down his delicate cheeks. She had rudely asked him if he was crying, Martha scolded herself. It was obvious he was. He had looked away from her, blushing and wiping the tears that kept falling. It was a cute move, it was...bashful._

_He wasn't ready to talk about why he was crying. But, when he did, emotions played off his face like a projector screen. His eyes had darkened, and then twinkled as he laughed, remembering his fallen grandmother and best friend. Martha had reached out as he began to choke up, her hand finding his and squeezing. She had surprised herself by the sudden lump that rose in her throat. Mickey had grasped her slender fingers with his smooth one, squeezing back. Martha had felt her arousal, and it had frightened her._

_Then, there was the dream. It was still vivid to this day. She had remembered how she had awoken in a cold sweat, shivering from side to side, even though it was warm in the room that night. Her eyes fell to her nightstand, where a tiny white orb was glowing dangerously. She had instantly left the room and found her way to Mickey's quarters, where he was groaning in agony. She had no idea why she had gone to his room, but she had, like he was her protector or something. She ran to his bed, shaking him awake. His eyes flew open, his chest rising and falling heavily. He closed his eyes again for a moment, sighing. Martha quite liked him in this state, looking so natural and sexy. _

_"Martha," he had said quietly, like it was a word he should not use. He wasn't looking at her; he was staring ahead of him, looking at the orb that had appeared in his room as well as in Martha's. She nodded at him, her hand taking over her thoughts again, and she stroked his cheek. Mickey's hand caught hers and held it there, her hand resting on his cheek. _

_"C'mon," Martha had whispered. Mickey followed her, trusting her completely._

_In the kitchen, they found Jack, his head in his hands, sitting at one of the stools by the island. Soon followed Donna, and then Rose. When Martha told her story, Mickey had tensed up; the hand around her shoulders seemed to be pulling her closer to him as she rambled on. She was screaming at herself to stop talking, and after looking at the pained look on Mickey's face, she had let him pull her further in, her head buried into his chest, breathing in his scent, hearing his heart beat, not even caring that he only had one heart. One heart was enough for Martha; she didn't need another one to make her happy._

_The next day, he had caressed her after their argument. Martha wondered how many deaths he had lived with, still haunted by the fact that he had no family. She could tell he regretted snapping at her, and he had rubbed her shoulder affectionately. Martha had closed her eyes, breathing in his smell. He took that as a good sign and moved his talented hand down lower, tracing the curve of her hips. Martha had felt her nipples peak, and she had seen Mickey's pants slowly become tighter._

_Then, the kiss. The passionate, urgent, rushed kiss. She was talking just to pass time, never had she felt so awkward and aroused in a close quarter like being in a closet with Mickey. He was fidgeting, nervous about her noise, and then his lips touched hers. They were soft and gentle, but urgent. She had squeaked in surprise before losing herself, pressing herself against him in an urgent way, needing him suddenly. He had responded well, with patience but enthusiasm._

_He had picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she had felt him hard against her. Never had his hands touched her breasts. Never had his tongue licked a wet path down her neck to her cleavage. While her hands scrambled across his chest, running down his arms, wrapping around his neck. He had let her. Why had he let her?_

_Suddenly, he was gone, and Martha broke. Never had she cried so openly like that before. She couldn't control herself, and she didn't know why. When she saw him again she took out her gun. Would she actually kill for Mickey? _

_Of course she would._

_She loved being around Mickey. She loved how her body reacted. She loved how his body reacted. His cute blushes, his smooth hands, his gentle, kissable lips. She loved him. She loved the idea of loving him._

* * *

Martha heard the bed sheets moving to cover her body, reaching up to her shoulders. She felt empty, like something had been taken away from her. She heard groaning. Martha opened her eyes to find Mickey sitting at the end of the bed, in his boxers, but he had shed his shirt. Mickey could see his broad shoulders, and his muscular arms that he hid with his clothes. She could see bruises on his back too and she shuddered.

Silently prowling, she moved behind him, and began to rub his shoulders affectionately. Mickey moaned, his shoulders relaxing.

"Mickey?" she asked quietly. She had let her hair down, and was wearing a silk, sleeveless, purple nightgown that was that complimented her figure nicely.

"Mmm," Mickey delved in her caress.

"Oh, Mickey," Martha wrapped her arms down around his chest, still behind him. Mickey cringed at the pressure. Martha knew it too. She removed her arms. Slowly, she slid off the bed and kneeled in front of him.

"Mickey, what did they do to you?" her voice was urgent. He suddenly felt a headache coming on.

"DNA samples," Mickey answered simply, rubbing his head. "Everywhere."

Martha's eyes widened. She felt his forehead. Martha's cool hand felt wonderful against Mickey's warm forehead. Mickey sighed and shook his head.

"Martha, you don't have to take care of me," he whispered, looking her straight in the eye.

"Shut it, because I am." Martha said indignantly, refusing to back down.

"How do you feel?" Mickey asked her, frowning.

"Me? No, how do_ you_ feel?" Martha protested.

Mickey looked her straight in the eye for a while, lost in them. Then, he gave in to her._ "Terrible," _he groaned, feeling vulnerable and weak. Martha gently lowered him down on the bed.

"Try to get some sleep, alright? We can see where we go from there." Martha instructed. Mickey nodded and gently pulled her down onto his chest. Martha felt like crying again. It felt so right being here in his arms, but she still couldn't help think of the Doctor.

Martha lifted her head up, gently kissing Mickey's lips. Mickey sighed contently and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer in his feeble grasp. Martha's lips moved and Mickey's tired brain fought to keep up with her fast, lustful moves. His mouth barely moved but he let her tongue enter. His hand gently massaged her back, while she rubbed herself against his sore chest. Mickey winced. Martha took no notice to this and hastily ripped off his boxers, a little too hastily. Mickey hid his cringe.

Mickey's hands came back around and gently cupped her breast through the fabric. Martha groaned and stood on her knees, throwing her nightgown over her head, revealing her naked form underneath. He felt her wetness against him. Although he was tired, Martha certainly wasn't. Mickey flicked her nipple and played with her breasts as Martha kissed him again. Mickey tugged on her arms, pulling her closer. Hungrily, Martha spread her legs, rubbing herself against his member.

"I need you," she pleaded. "Mickey, please." Mickey slid inside her without another word. She gasped at the sudden ecstasy she felt. Mickey's thrusts were slow and shallow, not deep and fast like she needed.

Suddenly she remembered.

She looked at Mickey, who was so tired, so hurt, but was doing this because she had asked him too. She felt a surge of tears again, but ignored them, gently helping Mickey thrust, her hands on him. Mickey looked completely exhausted. They began to make a rhythm, Martha's eyes rolling back into her head as Mickey began to go deep like she wanted, without the help of her.

They exploded together, Mickey letting Martha grab his member and slide him out of her.

"That was amazing," she said, touching his sweaty cheek.

"It could've been better. For you. For me." Mickey looked apologetic, sitting up.

"No, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you when you're still weak."

"I'm not weak," Mickey said harshly, but then sighed, looking away.

"I know, Mickey, I know." Martha looked at him.

"Thank you," she whispered. Mickey nodded, swaying slightly, before collapsing on the bed, out cold. Martha laughed and snuggled up next to him. "I love you," she whispered to the sleeping form.


	11. The experiment

**Burn Notice**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**Chapter eleven**

**Hello! I have been plagued with writer's block, so this took me awhile. **

**Re-edit**

* * *

Rose awoke to the sun beaming down on her face. She blinked and stifled a yawn; her head turning towards her companion's sleeping form. By now, she had realized what a deep sleeper the Doctor was. Once he said goodnight, and had situated Rose in his arms, he was out cold and no one could wake him up.

Rose lightly kissed his neck, ruffling his hair, and got up. Of course, he didn't stir, just sort of grasped at the open area where she had been. Smiling, Rose turned towards the door.

"What the-" Rose stopped in mid-stride, noticing something. Several more orbs had appeared, forming a line against the floor. Rose instantly dropped to her knees and grabbed at one, startled by the electric shock it gave her. "Ow!"

"What, Rose, what's the matter?" The Doctor appeared at her side, staring at her with worry.

"Uh," Rose stuttered, _how had he gotten up that fast? _"It's the orbs, they're more of 'em."

The Doctor frowned, reaching towards it.

"Don't!" Rose snatched his hand away. "They shock," she said sheepishly, holding up her hand. Shrugging, The Doctor kissed it.

"There, all better. Right then, time to inspect the rest of the place!" the Doctor jumped up and out the door, knocking on his companion's bedroom doors. Rose could hear their groans of disapproval and grogginess as he started to rouse them.

"C'mon we haven't got all day!" he said stopping at Martha's door and peering in.

"Martha, how's Mickey? Oh, my." the Doctor suddenly sounded embarrassed. "Is that what you two are doing? Same as Donna and Jack. Right, lovely." the Doctor slowly walked backwards, shutting the door. This time, it was Rose who appeared behind him.

"Were you interrupting something?" she smiled cheekily, grabbing his hand affectionately. He shuddered.

"Appears so, Mickey looks weak, I wonder why." he grumbled, not approving of Martha taking advantage of him.

"Mickey and Martha were-"

"Oh yes!" the Doctor said, laughing.

"Is he okay?" Rose frowned.

"Oh, I think he'll be fine," the Doctor said, tilting his head towards Rose's and capturing her mouth.

* * *

Donna fidgeted, as the others seemed to be all staring at her. It was her imagination, of course. But she could swear they all knew what had happened last night. Jackie was frowning at her.

"What?" Donna finally said exasperatedly.

"Oh, I don't know, something doesn't look right," she frowned innocently. The Doctor looked up from his banana.

"Hmm," he frowned too, staring at her. Donna fidgeted, looking at Jack for help. He smiled cockily at her, but did nothing to stop.

"Oi," she growled, frustrated at everyone. "Stop starin'!"

Martha, who had stayed by Mickey's side all morning, finally looked too. She gasped. Mickey, who seemed in good spirits, looked nauseous.

"What happened last night?" Pete asked, looking hesitant. Donna gaped at him, pleading with her big mouth to keep shut.

"Were you hurt?" Rose inquired, looking at her with the same expression as the Doctor.

"Oi! I lost my virginity last night, alright! Happy?" she yelled. Mickey had begun to cough loudly and Pete had turned several shades of red.

"No, no, no, no, no," the Doctor said quickly. "I don't care about that, look." He grabbed her shoulders and wheeled her around to look at herself through the mirror on the wall. Donna frowned.

"What's wrong with me?" she put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Your eyes," Jack muttered. Donna looked. Her eyes were not the regular light blue-green, but white.

Just white.

"Oh my gosh," Donna's shaking hands rose towards her eyelids but the Doctor snatched them away.

"B-b-but they're white, just like..."

"The orbs," Mickey finished gravely.

"The orbs, the orbs, the _orbs!"_ the Doctor yelled, raising a finger in triumph. He ran swiftly into Donna and Jack's room. He came out a handful of orbs.

"They multiply and then slowly, oh, very slowly, they begin to take control of your body! Oh, yes!" he held up the orbs in triumph.

"They've already gotten to Mickey, by stealing his DNA, and now Donna, the Oods have gotten her sight!"

"But I can still see," Donna mumbled.

"Really? Notice anything, I don't know, different about your sight?"

"No," Donna frowned. She whirled her head around. "Hold on, Doctor, where are you?"

The Doctor smiled sadly. "So that's it," he said softly.

"Doctor what is it?" Rose asked, inching towards him cautiously as he was deep in thought.

"Rose, the Ood, they're taking all the humans. They took Mickey as an experiment. Look," he thrust Mickey's shirt sleeve up, revealing all the scratches and bruises on his dark skin. Mickey frowned.

"Hold on, those cuts weren't there before," he said and Martha nodded.

"That's because every time someone becomes like Donna, the effect lingers on you, the experiment."

"Me?" Mickey frowned.

"But Donna isn't...an Ood," Martha inquired.

"Right, but she _will_ eventually become one, and so will all the other humans on this planet. That's why there are so many rooms for humans. We included. Right, Doctor?" Jack asked, but the Doctor had already run out the door.


	12. The Weak King

**Burn Notice**

**A Doctor Who fanfiction**

**Chapter twelve**

**Hello again readers! So, in this chapter the Doctor's group is reduced down to three and it certainly isn't the group the Doctor would have picked!**

**Re-edit**

* * *

Jack ran out the door as well. "Doctor?" he yelled but the Doctor was too far ahead to hear him. Rose poked her head around Jack's shoulder.

"What is it, where did he go?" she asked the captain, concerned.

"I don't know, he just ran out the door."

"Well are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna catch him because I haven't got much time before I turn into an Ood woman!" Donna said, and huffed out the door.

"Hold on," she spun around. "I can't see you."

Jack looked shocked. "Me?" he asked, pointing at himself.

"Yeah, just like the Doctor," she pondered. Jack frowned. Donna began to walk again and the others soon followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor was on his own mission. The Doctor ran to the closet that Mickey and Martha had found the Ood and ripped open the door.

"C'mon Ood!" he cried, standing in the doorway. "Take me to your leader, _I beg of you_."

He stepped into the closet and was instantly swept away to the basement.

* * *

"Ood?" the Doctor yelled, scurrying around the basement, once he had landed; which was empty. "Where are you?"

"Here, Doctor," the Ood King swung its chair around, and the Doctor saw he began to look more human. More like Mickey. As more and more humans became Ood, Mickey became weaker.

"This has to stop!"

"Why?" the Ood King frowned, looking extremely puzzled. "Controlling the humans will make our lives so much better, Doctor. Think about it, no more pesky humans."

"What if I like pesky humans," the Doctor snapped, staring up at the giant, now not so green, Mickey/Ood King.

"Oh that's right, you've got yourself a litter of them, haven't you? Let's catch up to them!" the Ood said brightly, pressing his orbs together.

_"No!"_ The Doctor protested but the King merely laughed. The rest of the gang came tumbling down, and the Doctor looked in horror at the state they were in. Their eyes had gone white, and they had begun to look a little green. All except for Mickey, who was doubled over in pain, and Jack, who looked untouched?

"Doctor," Jack called out. "Help."

The Doctor suddenly ignored the Ood King, who was staring at Mickey, and walked over to the group. "Rose," he whispered, stroking her cheek. She no longer looked like Rose, more and more like an Ood.

"She can't talk." Jack informed the Doctor. "None of them can." The Doctor pretended not to hear, his hand tracing her figure and reaching her clamming hand, pale green.

"Oh, Rose," he moaned. He shut his eyes and looked away."Turn her back. Turn them _back."_ he pleaded. The Ood King didn't look at the Doctor, he was staring at Mickey.

"I said _change them back!"_ the Doctor yelled, impatient.

"Who is he?" the Ood King asked, suddenly curious.

Jack looked on in bewilderment as Mickey stumbled towards the Ood King that looked exactly like him. _Why was the Ood King acting like this? _

"I'm Mickey," Mickey stuttered before gagging and puking on the ground. More humans began to come now, looking more Ood than human. Surprisingly the Ood King looked pained too.

"Why are you hurting me?" he asked Mickey the same time Mickey asked him. Mickey heaved in a pained breath; he wanted it all to stop. He had been in so much pain the last couple of days and it needed to stop. Now. The Ood King looked as vulnerable as he.

Jack glanced at the Doctor. He was running a hand through his hair and staring in disbelief at the King.

"Why—why did you pick me?" Mickey asked, forcing himself to stand up and stare at the Ood.

"Why me, of all people?"

The Ood stared at him, grimaced, and finally spoke. "Because we had already lost so much, losing us wouldn't mean anything to us."

"Us? What do you mean us?" the Doctor yelled up to the giant Ood, who looked confused again.

"We are the same." he replied. Mickey became sick again.

"Look what you're doing to him!" Jack growled. "What do you feel?"

"I—I feel hurt too. I am tortured just like him, but I can handle it better." the Ood's eyes clouded over and he became silent, watching Mickey again.

"Doctor," Jack murmured. "Remember when you and Rose flipped the switch and all the Ood came to life? If you turn it off, they will die!"

"How are you sure?" the Doctor said, giving Rose a pained looked.

"I'm not, but it will affect every Ood in the room—the planet. Then we can bust ourselves out of this hell hole."

"It would affect Rose too, and the others. And Mickey," the Doctor argued.

"We've got to take that chance Doctor. They aren't fully Ood yet, we still have time. C'mon!" Jack growled, his voice gravelly.

"I know you want to save Rose, and this could be your only chance. Do it, Doctor."


	13. Death by Love

**Burn Notice**

**A Doctor Who fanfic**

**Chapter thirteen**

**Re-edit**

* * *

The Doctor looked wildly at Jack, eyes large.

"There's _no _other option, Doctor, c'mon!" Jack growled. _"Flip the switch, or I will." _

The Doctor nodded, and walked away from Jack. He approached his statue-like friends again, grabbing Rose's clammy hand. The Doctor looked Rose in the eye. She looked bleakly back at him.

"Rose, oh Rose, is this okay?" the Doctor asked his soul mate, getting no response. Although, very slowly, the Doctor felt Rose squeeze back, a sign that she was okay with what he was about to do and that she still loved him. The Doctor smiled a smile he rarely ever showed, unless he was around Rose.

"C'mon Jack, we haven't got all day!" the Doctor cried enthusiastically, running over to the switch.

"Ood King," he cried, and the Ood looked. "Say goodbye to your empire!"

_"No!"_ Mickey and the Ood King cried, and they both lunged towards the Doctor, Mickey staggering slightly.

"Stop!" the king roared and knocked the Doctor down. He looked even less Ood now, and more of a taller, more frantic version of Mickey. He _was_ Mickey. Jack grabbed the human Mickey's sagging shoulders and helped him stand as the Doctor struggled to let go of the king's grasp.

"No, stop..." Mickey sighed, and his body jerked up as the Ood King was kicked in the side.

"Stop!" the Doctor yelled at Jack. "You're hurting Mickey!"

Jack released the king, who was panting.

"You kill the Ood, you kill your friends!"the king screamed at The Doctor. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"You're too powerful!"

"Please, Doctor," the king reasoned. "Please just let me do it. I don't want to hurt anyone." Mickey and the Ood said at once. They were talking at the same time now, Mickey becoming weaker as the king became stronger. The king's orbs fell with a clang on the floor.

"You see, we have already begun, Doctor. And now we can't stop. All the humans will become Ood, like my people. As for me, I will slowly become a human, and rule the Ood as I was destined for. _This is supposed to happen, Doctor! _No more humans! No more Donna, Jack, Mickey, Martha, Jackie, Pete, _and no more Rose__."_

With a cry of anguish, the Doctor flipped the switch. Mickey screamed and fell to the ground, his body moving uncontrollably. the Doctor stared in horror.

"What have I done?" he exclaimed, reaching for Mickey.

"No!" Jack stepped between the Doctor and Mickey. "We can't do anything now, Doctor. _We have to save the others. It's our duty." _Jack grabbed his gun at pointed it at the Ood King, firing twice. The Ood King staggered backwards, and Mickey stopped twitching, clutching his shoulder where Jack shot him.

"Jack,_ stop_, damn it."Mickey panted, blood seeping through his clothes. Jack stared at the Ood King, who looked unflinching back at him.

"The only way to stop me is for your friend to die." the king prophesied.

"Excuse me, Ood, but I think I just found the right switch," the Doctor flipped the final switch, which he had never seen before. All around him things exploded and Ood fell down, one by one. Fire erupted all around the group, and the humans slowly turned less green...except for Mickey. Gasps of relief floated from the humans as they became themselves again, but Mickey cried out again, clutching at his heart. His eyes turned a pale shade of red.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed as she ran towards him. The Doctor grabbed Rose by the waist and hoisted her up, kissing her openly and pulling her close. Rose engulfed herself in the passion of the kiss that said so many things at once. The Doctor tugged on her hair, and they seemed oblivious to the castle that was slowly falling.

From far away, the others could hear a blood-curdling scream from Martha, as a large piece of cement fell towards Jackie Tyler. Pete yelled, pushing his wife roughly out of the way before the cement toppled on the ground, dust erupting.

"Doctor! The castle is collapsing!" Donna screamed at the Doctor, who broke his kiss from Rose slowly and set the blond down, staring at her openly. Rose let tears of relief fall down her face before she grabbed the Doctor's hand and they began to run.

Everyone ran. Jack picked up Mickey and ran with him, out of the castle, and into the darkness.

* * *

"Doctor!" the Ood King yelled once the group had reached the outskirts of the planet. The castle was in ruins, a great fire demolishing it slowly.

"I warned you!" it roared, advancing. "You cannot escape without your ship! And I won't let you!"

Without warning, the king took out a remote, tapping wildly on the buttons. Rose's grip on the Doctor's hand suddenly slackened, and with a powerful lunge, Rose punched the Doctor in the jaw. The Doctor staggered backwards, gasping.

"What?" he screamed as the others advanced.

"Death by love, the worst kind." the king laughed, turning a dial on his remote.

"Don't worry—after you die I'll make sure they will, too."

Suddenly there came a shot, and the Ood King fell, dead, with a strangled cry. Although the others were too possessed to notice, the Doctor saw Mickey, falling, blood seeping from his chest, a gun in his hand.


	14. Returning

**Burn Notice**

**A Doctor Who fanfic**

**Chapter fourteen**

**Last chapter!**

**Re-edit**

* * *

Rose slowly opened her eyes and looked at the scene around her. She was in the TARDIS. Thank God, she was in the TARDIS. Rose couldn't quite remember any memories from the previous day, just that she had been in and out of consciousness.

"Rose, honey?" Rose turned to see her dad, peering over her, bent down to be eye level.

"Dad," Rose whispered, reaching out to touch him. Pete grasped her hand and smiled sadly.

"Hey, sweetie, do you know where we are?"

Rose nodded. Yes, she knew. She was in the TARDIS. The ship smelled of the Doctor and she could hear the distant humming. She looked up to see the Doctor, Jack, and Martha deep in thought, talking in low voices.

"Where are mum and Mickey?" Rose asked, trying to incline her head to see past her father's broad shoulders. Pete sighed.

"Uh, Jackie is asleep, she's a bit in shock, doesn't really like space travel..." Pete shrugged helplessly.

"Rose, we just arrived on the TARDIS. The Doctor managed to get her over to where we were before the whole planet collapsed. We got here two hours ago."

"Where's Mickey?" Rose asked again.

"Well, Rose, he's not doing so well..." Pete rubbed his temples.

"Meaning?" Donna asked, appearing besides Rose, placing a blanket around Rose's shoulders. It was the first time Rose noticed she was shivering. All she had noticed was her dad talking and the Doctor passing her worried glances just to reassure himself she was there.

"Meaning that...he's dead," Pete whispered, shoulders sagging. The Doctor, overhearing, suddenly rushed to Rose, as Donna walked away in disbelief.

"Rose, _Rose_!" the Doctor shook her shoulders.

"No, not him," Rose said, her eyes wide, looking at something off in the distance. The Doctor yelled something at Pete, but Rose didn't hear, she couldn't hear...

* * *

The Doctor growled, shaking Rose's shoulders harder, before giving up and running to the medical station in the TARDIS, his shoes bouncing off the floor. Throwing the door open, he came upon the sight of Jack and Martha. They were carefully examining Mickey, who was lying on the table, dead. Martha, the Doctor could tell, was in pieces, but keeping her head high. Jack slowly removed Mickey's shirt, to see the bullet wounds.

"Three bullets, Doctor." Jack said, not looking up. Martha shut her eyes as a wave of nausea passed over her. The Doctor nodded, examining the wound in Mickey's chest and the two in his shoulder where Jack had shot the Ood King. The Ood King who was dead thanks to Mickey.

_Death by love, the worst kind._

The truth was that Mickey killed himself to save the others. He knew, the Doctor suspected, that his death was the only way for Martha to escape, and he had done the single most selfless thing to save the people he loved.

The woman he loved.

The Doctor still remembers the moment like it had happened two seconds ago, rather than two hours. His friends were beating him to the death, even Rose. And the Doctor wouldn't hurt them back. He loved them—her. Mickey had lingered behind, he couldn't hurt the Doctor, and he was too weak. Jack was in front of him, aiming a gut shot at the Doctor, and Mickey nonchalantly slipped the gun from Jack's pocket into his hand. The Ood King laughed long and hard before he suddenly fell, at the sound of a gunshot.

The Doctor knew, of course, what that meant, for the Ood King to be dead, and he whipped his head around to see Mickey falling, the gun clanging on the ground. Fire erupted once more and the Doctor felt an arm break as Jackie attacked.

"Help," The Doctor cried to the sky, and in the next second the TARDIS arrived, taking him to safety, along with the others, who passed out.

When they were safe inside the TARDIS, He had rushed Mickey into the medical center, and tried to revive him, to no avail. Martha had awoken first, and then Jack, followed by the others. Martha had tried to bandage up the Doctor, but by the time she had awoken, his wounds had been healed.

* * *

"Doctor..." Martha said, breaking the Doctor out of his fantasy. The Doctor looked up, staring at Martha, concerned.

"You should leave," he told her flatly. Stubborn as always, Martha gaped at the Doctor.

"No, Doctor, I won't!"

"Martha," the Doctor pressed on. "We might not be able to save him, but we will use what we have on the TARDIS to at least remove the bullets. Jack has Torchwood items we can use, but you might not want to see...it will hurt Mickey, Martha. Leave."

"No, Doctor, I'm a certified doctor, I can help. _I love him, Doctor. _He loves me back, something _you _never seemed to be able to do. You would stay for Rose, _now let me._"

The Doctor frowned, and gritted his teeth. "Fine," he muttered. "But you can't help."

The operation would take three hours, at the most. Jack and the Doctor bent down over Mickey's naked, cold, body, and went to work. First, Jack and the Doctor removed the three bullets in Mickey. Then, they stuck needles in him, sticking little pieces of tape on his muscular chest and cheeks, as well as his knees. The needles stuck in the legs and arms, and Jack walked over to a machine that he had gotten from Torchwood, and with a gloved hand, flipped the switch.

There came a jerking and Mickey's eyes flew open, but his heart remained dormant. The Doctor held onto Mickey's head and examined him. Mickey was still beat up pretty badly, cuts and bruises scarring Jack turned the machine on high, Mickey screamed and his heart roared to life, beating wildly, and uncontrollably, too fast.

"Alright, Jack, stop!" the Doctor yelled, making sure Mickey's head stayed still. Jack turned the machine off and instantly the Doctor placed an oxygen mask over Mickey. Jack nodded at the Doctor in approval, he hadn't thought of that.

Mickey lost consciousness.

The rest of the procedure was just bandaging up wounds. Martha started worked on the bottom while the Doctor worked on the top. Together they spread ointment on the wounds, which would work to close the wounds quicker. The Doctor put Mickey's right hand in a cast while Martha, finally allowed to help, stitched a cut on his leg.

For the bullet wounds, Jack and the Doctor both wound gauze around the areas, and placed tape around the gauze. For the wound in the chest, the placed the tape all around his toned waist to make sure the gauze would stick. Martha began to feed him liquidated vitamins that would help his health and worked on bandaging up the gentle skin on his cheeks.

For some of the lesser scars and cuts, the trio left them clean, hoping the air would close the wounds faster. Martha injected him with insulin to get some sugar in his body and then stepped back. There wasn't much more to do with him now.

"Let him rest," the Doctor observed.

"Let me stay, help him get dressed, wait 'till he gets up," Martha suggested. "Please,"

The Doctor nodded, walking from the room, discarding his mask and gloves. Jack stared at Martha once they were alone.

"You really love him, don't you?" he asked her skeptically. "I thought you were just friends..."

"Jack, that's like saying that you and Ianto are just friends." Martha attempted to joke and Jack smiled.

"Well," he started.

"Can I ask you something?" Martha asked and Jack shrugged."Who would you pick in the long run, Donna or Ianto?"

Jack frowned, rubbing his chin. "Neither, they would have lived their lives by the time I die." Jack said the answer plainly, without emotion.

"I'm asking you to choose." Martha countered and Jack looked at her painfully.

"Ianto," he whispered softly, and then walked away.

Now alone with Mickey, Martha put a fresh pair of boxers and cargo pants on him, but left his chest bare, for she didn't want to hurt him. Not knowing what to do, Martha, too, left the room.

When she walked into the TARDIS's main room, she was surprised to see everyone huddled together. The Doctor was hugging Rose, mumbling in her ear probably words of love and affection that only the Doctor could tell Rose, and Rose tell the Doctor in return. Their love was something else entirely, something beyond Martha's reach. But she wasn't jealous.

Jack was sitting on a chair, leaning back, deep in thought. Slowly, he reached for Rose's phone, which she let him take, and he dialed a number.

"Hello?" a Welshman answered the phone gruffly, sounding tired.

"Ianto, gorgeous, how are you?" Jack smiled broadly although Ianto could not see.

Donna, too, was on the phone, with her grandfather, to check on how he was doing. Pete and Jackie were indulged in a game of cards, seeming at ease.

And then Martha. What was she doing? Waiting for the man she loved to come to her. She sat on a couch, curled up, thinking. Where would she be without Mickey? Dead, most likely. Martha shuddered and curled up in the soft cushions, letting Jack place a blanket over her body, and she fell asleep.

* * *

Martha awoke the next morning. _Had she really slept that long? _Groggily yawning, she pulled the blanket off her and walked numbly around the room to get feeling in her legs again. The TARDIS was on Earth, Martha observed, opening the door and looking at the view. They were somewhere in the wilderness.

Sighing, she closed the door and looked around. Everyone else was still asleep, the bedroom corridor occupied. But Martha didn't want to wake anyone up so she walked over to the medical center. Martha walked over to a cot, where she assumed Jack had moved Mickey. She indulged in the sight of his chest heaving up and down, and she traced his defined muscles with a lazy finger.

"Martha," Mickey whispered, and Martha realized that he was awake. She forced herself to stay calm as she placed a kiss on his lips that meant so many things. _Thank you... I love you... Don't ever leave me again. _Once again Mickey was too weak to comply, and Martha's body ached for the time when Mickey was healthy enough to make love to her for real.

Mickey broke the kiss, leaning back on his fluffy pillow, grasping Martha's hands."I love you, Martha," he said.

"I love you, Mickey." Martha smiled

Mickey groaned as he tried to move his head. Martha helped him into a sitting position.

To Martha, Mickey was irrevocably sexy, helpless and wearing nothing but khaki shorts, but she put the thought aside.

"Let's get your crutches," she said and handed him a pair. With an arm cast, they soon deemed that tactic unreliable and Mickey grudgingly agreed to a wheelchair.

Soon, Mickey had arrived in his chair to the TARDIS's control room where everyone gathered. When Martha turned the corner with Mickey to face the others, the Doctor began to clap. It was a sign of gratitude, thanks, and the utmost respect. Pete and Jack joined, and soon everyone was clapping for the man who saved them from the horrors of Planet Bliss.

Martha bent down to kiss Mickey's cheek, and noticed that his cheeks were moist and salty with the tears that fell down his face. His shoulders shook with the toll of all that had happened to him over the course of the week. His friends shook his hand, kissed his cheek, thanked him and asked him how he was. He felt like a hero.

"For Jake," Pete whispered to him and Mickey nodded numbly.

"For Martha," he answered and Miss Jones swelled with pride.

"For good ol' gran!" the Doctor cried enthusiastically and shook Mickey's hand vigorously.

* * *

The TARDIS arrived in Cardiff. The Doctor opened the door and held it open for Jack, who was saying his goodbyes.

"Donna," Jack said, enveloping her in a hug.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" she huffed, lightly slugging his shoulder playfully. Jack laughed, and looked out the door. Ianto stood outside, his figure barely visible in the dark, but Jack knew it was him.

"Goodbye, Donna." Jack said, kissing her forehead and then walking away.

"Doctor," he saluted and the Doctor saluted back, cheekily.

"Sir," Ianto spoke as Jack stepped off the TARDIS. "Is that-?"

"Later, Ianto," Jack cut the boy sort, swinging an arm loosely around his shoulders and walking down the street.

"Let's just enjoy the moment."

* * *

Donna was dropped off not long after, and then Mickey and Martha walked hand in hand off the TARDIS, into the world together. The last stop was for the Tyler's. Once the TARDIS reached the parallel world, Jackie and Pete both rose to leave.

"Alright, Doctor, it was fun." Pete said. "Learned a lot about you,"

"You too, Pete, always a pleasure." the Doctor shook his hand whole-heartily. Jackie wrapped her coat around herself before she stepped into the cold bitter night.

"You're a rotten old man who has the hots for my daughter," she snarled at him. The Doctor braced himself for a slap...

"If she stays with you, you have to _promise _me that you'll keep my daughter safe. Don't just use her as your little sex toy, or whatever. Got it?" the Doctor gaped at Jackie, blubbering in shock. Jackie smiled sadly. "C'mere," she said, pulling the Doctor into a hug.

"I know you love her, and I know she loves you. This is best for her," Jackie whispered before she let go.

"Rose?" she called and the blond ran to her mother, hugging her.

"Mom, I love you!" she cried, clutching her parents hard and crying.

"Love you sweetie," Jackie and Pete said and left their daughter with the Doctor.

"Call!" Jackie cried before the couple walked towards their cottage.

"Will you let me stay?" Rose asked the Doctor, once they were alone. He stared at her, a sense of wonder on his face. How did someone like him, find someone like her? She was everything to him.

Everything.

"I _need_ you to stay." the Doctor whispered, reaching out for her hand. She took it, her fingers intertwining with his and then the Doctor shut the TARDIS's door, not knowing where he was going next, but knowing Rose was with him.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I really enjoyed writing this story for everyone and hope you continue to review!**


End file.
